Cyrodiilic Legion
The Cyrodiilic Legion, Cyrodiilic Army or Ruby Ranks is the main armed force of the Cyrodiilic Empire and the Avento Empire of Cyrodiil, and is a large military organization in universe. The patron deity of the Cyrodiilic Legion is Stendarr, god of Justice and Mercy."Stendarr" dialogue topic in By game *Imperial Legion (Skyrim) Background Taking inspiration from the real-world ancient Roman military, the Imperial Legion similarly proclaims itself to be the most disciplined and effective military & police force in history, and that it preserves the peace and rule of law in the Empire.Ordo Legionis In , the Nerevarine may join the Legion, perform tasks for them, and eventually rise in rank up to the highest one, the "Knight of the Imperial Dragon." While playing heavily into the previous installment of the series, Morrowind's sequel, , featured the Legion, yet gave the Hero of Kvatch no opportunity to sign up as a legionnaire. In , the Dragonborn can join the Legion regardless of who they sided with in "Unbound." The Legion also captured and attempted to behead the Dragonborn upon entering Skyrim, beginning the game, because they believe that they are affiliated with the Stormcloaks, along with Lokir, Ralof, and Ulfric Stormcloak. History Fourth Era Cyrodiilic Empire The Restoration begin after the last Mede Antonius Mede, a dictator suddenly die, some say that he was assassinated or murdered by unknown assassin. Cephorus Septim was elected and crowned Emperor as Cephorus Septim III. During Cephorus Septim III's reign, his popularity was increase with the nords. He was a kind ruler and have peace in the Empire. Regardless of wether the Thalmor spoke truly or not, the Khajiit credited the Thalmor as their saviors. Fifteen years after the occurance of the Void Nights, Imperial influence in Elsweyr had diminished so much that the Empire was unable to stop the coup of 4E 115 which dissolved the Elsweyr Confederacy and recreated the ancient kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine as client states of the Aldmeri Dominion. Great War and Dragon Crisis By the time of the Great War, the Empire was only a shadow of its former self. Only by signing the White-Gold Concordat was the Empire able to survive the Dominion's onslaught and thus end the Great War. The concordat lead to the loss of Hammerfell; the southern part of which would have been handed over to the Dominion if not for the Redguard uprising (though most of the demanded territory was already conqeured by Dominion forces). The northern portion of Hammerfell had been warring with the Dominion-held southern portion until the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai, which declared a truce between the Dominion and Hammerfell, resulting in the former's forces to withdraw. Included within the White-Gold Concordat was an immediate and thorough banishing of Talos worship, which would later result in the forming of the Stormcloak Rebellion in SkyrimNords Arise! (though many Talos worshippers now simply worship in secret). After the signing of the White-Gold Concordat and the events of the Markarth Incident, the Aldmeri Dominion's Thalmor agents established an embassy in Skyrim. The Thalmor Justiciars were sent to Skyrim to enforce the White-Gold Concordat and make sure that the Empire doesn't break it again. Dialogue between Thalmor Justiciars and Ondolemar However, the Justiciars are also known to secretly capture and imprison any Nords who question their doctrines or beliefs.Loading Screens (Skyrim) Furthermore, the book known as The Talos Mistake was published by an Imperial Liaison to the Aldmeri Dominion. Great War In 4E 171 Legion was greatly weakened as a result of the many wars it had to endure in a recent timeframe. The Legion being in its weakened state, the Aldmeri Dominion attacked the Empire in what is known as the Great War. With the Legions in a weak state, and the Empire unprepared for the vicious Aldmeri assault, the Legion suffered heavy casualties. Initially the Legions had heavy losses, losing most of Hammerfell and nearly all of Colovia. Morale in the Legions was so low that when the Emperor regrouped in Skyrim groups of Nordic deserters abandoned the Legion, thinking it was doomed.Events of "Chapter 14 - A Fractured Legion", In the Battle of the Red Ring, the Legion surrounded and destroyed Lord Naarifin's forces stationed in the Imperial City. Though it was a prominent victory that halted the Dominion's invasion, and gave the Empire the leverage necessary to sign the White-Gold Concordat and end the war, members of the Legion and Blades alike recognised that if the war had continued the Empire would likely have lost.Dialogue with HadvarDialogue with Delphine The Concordat was meant to buy the Empire time to recover before the next war with the Dominion takes place. Skyrim Civil War Several years after the Great War, part of the Legion would be used to Skyrim to stop the Stormcloak Rebellion and end the Civil War. As of 4E 201, the Legion holds 4 Holds (Haafingar, Hjaalmarch, Falkreath Hold and The Reach) under full Imperial control,Civil War Map in with Whiterun being marked as "Imperial" but being neutral.Dialogue with Balgruuf the GreaterDialogue between Irileth, Balgruuf the Greater and Proventus Avenicci When General Tullius was sent to Skyrim in 4E 201, he turned things around for the Empire.Dialogue with Hadvar Under his leadership the Legion started massacring the StormcloaksDialogue between Galmar Stone-Fist and Ulfric Stormcloak and slowly pushing them back.Dialogue with General Tullius during "Season Unending" Tullius managed to capture Ulfric Stormcloak at Darkwater Crossing in an ambush, after which Ulfric was scheduled for execution at Helgen. However, due to Alduin returning, Ulfric managed to escape.Events of "Unbound" The Legion is currently stationing soldiers in the Rift, threatening Ulfric's southern flank,Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak and (unsuccessfully) attempting to conquer Winterhold, so that Ulfric's forces have to stay at Windhelm.Dialogue with General Tullius after Winterhold is captured by the Legion. Legate Fasendil, the Imperial Legate of the Rift was put in Skyrim due to his knowledge of the Thalmor, as he was present during the Night of Green Fire. The Legate assumes the Thalmor are behind the unrest in Skyrim,Dialogue with Legate Fasendil and is proven right by the Thalmor dossier on Ulfric Stormcloak. Cyrodiilic-Aldmeri War Fifth Era Aftermath, Peace and superpower After Marcella Septim's death, the first eight Septim Emperors ruled with relative peace and prosperity, but within 300 years, mismanagement and political infighting become the norm. Emperor Claudius Septim IV suffered an long-time illness and refused to in his duties of his illness. Claudius's sons had beef to fought over the throne, which Marlena Septim II took the throne. Marlena then was assassinated, some say that Claudius's son, called Claudius assassinated her, but with no proof. It would not be until the reign of Claudius Septim V that the most popular Emperor since Marcella Septim; fought final war with the Summerset Isles but the Isles was defeated by the Empire, but was later accidentally killed while hunting with Claudius's son, Pelagius. The next generations of Second Septim rule restored the peace, prosperity, and most importantly, the stability of the Imperial line to Cyrodiil. By the time of Attrebus Septim and his daughter Kintyra IV, the Empire was back almost to the height of its power. Death of Kintrya IV Kintyra IV's reign was most stable and loyal one, but it was that she becoming Dragonborn after Marcella Septim. While Kintyra was Half Imperial, Dunmer and Nord from her predecessor family members. Kintyra IV's military career was most successful of all of Cyrodiil, when defeated two decent wars between Forsworn in Skyrim and Northern Cyrodiil. Kintyra IV than makes her final battle at near border in Skyrim which she was died of her wounds. Shamar gro-Rogdul invasion of Cyrodiil Her son, Titus Septim III becomes Emperor but at the time of his six-year reign, the rumors are that popular Orcish warlord by the name, Shamar gro-Rogdul planning to invade Cyrodiil. Titus III was preparing of war and got the Tamrielic Alliance to out-numbered the Orcs 6-1. Even though the Orcs were powerful. As it turned out, the Oricismer then suddenly gained the upperhand and being to raid on Imperial City, Shamar than stormed into the palace with the Emperor waited. Titus's children was later wounded or killed during the sacking and the Emperor himself was later killed by Shamar, but Shamar was defeated and killed before he was going to usurped the throne. The Empire was left without an heir once more, but this time, with no one even distantly related to both Cepherous Septim III or Marcella Septim available to be crowned. The Cyrodiilic Dynasty had ended their 854 long-year reign and becoming one of the popular, devoted and longest empire dynasty in Tamriel and Cyrodiil and surpassing the first Septim dynasty. Avento Empire Reign of Lioninus Avento Duties .]] Intended as the sole militaristic force behind Cyrodiil's seat of power, the Legion operates in conjunction with the Imperial City's police-force, the Imperial Watch. Their headquarters are situated in the Imperial City.Events and dialogue in The duties of a Legionnaire are first to the Empire, and then to their commanding officers. Legionnaires are expected to behave with dignity and uphold the law, as they are the face of the Empire. Theft and assault are considered treason among the Legion, and result in the Legionnaire having to speak to their recruiting officer regarding their status.Dialogue with Darius If a Legionnaire accuses a superior officer of murder without sufficient evidence, their recruiting officer has the right to press charges of insubordination. If evidence is presented, the recruiting officer provides it to his superiors in Cyrodiil. The Legion is the primary fighting force of the Cyrodilic Empires, Cyrodilic cities and towns most often have City Guards, while Nordic cities and towns have Hold Guards, which are Legion soldiers serving the counties and Holds for police duties and law enforcement in the Imperial provinces.Dialogue of the Skingrad Patroller in Combat dialogue with Whiterun Guards Imperial Soldiers also patrol the roads of the Imperial provinces, protect nobles,Random Encounters in collect taxes,Dialogue with Ragash gra-Shuzgub and are allowed to seize property of arrested criminals.Public Notice (Oblivion) Legionnaires are normally not authorized to search homes, only being allowed to do so during wartime or at the order of the Emperor. , Part 1, Chapter Six Under normal circumstances the Imperial City has at least one Legion stationed within.Appearance of Legion Zero in Training The Legion looks for upstanding citizens who show superior endurance, soldierly virtue, and a trustworthy personality. A Legion soldier is supposed to be a model of the duties of Imperial citizenship. To be able to join the Legion each soldier must be trained and become proficient in the skills of Long Blade, Spear, Blunt Weapon, Block, and Heavy armor. Imperial soldiers must be able to block quickly and move quickly while in heavy armor. Soldiers are also trained to be able to march long distances with heavy packs and to perform the complex maneuvers that soldiers will perform in real battle. Furthermore, knights are trained to be able to block blows with just their heavy armor, no shield. If the Nerevarine or the Last Dragonborn join the Legion neither of them have to undergo any type of training. Although, in both cases, the Legion was in desperate need of new soldiers. Oath New recruits must take the oath binding them to the service of the Emperor and the Legion: "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor... and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty. Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!"Events of Joining the Legion Battle organization and ranking , leaving the Imperial City, as seen on card art from .]] During the time of the Reman Empire, the Legions became restructured as a result of Akaviri influences. The Akaviri slaves, following their failed invasion, played a major role in the training of the Imperial Army. Under Akaviri guidance, the Legions learned an unparalleled measure of coherence, logistics, and discipline, with which they easily overwhelmed the other armies of Tamriel. Daikatanas and Dragonscale Armor were high crafts from Akavir, much like the banners and military gear of the Third Empire's shock troops, the Blades. The Red Dragons which represent the Empire and the Imperial City were inspired by the Red Dragons which the Akaviri used as war mounts. The Legion fights only on land. Aquatic operations are carried out by their counterpart, the Imperial Navy. To better defend against magic-using foes, the Empire employed the use of Imperial Battlemages, these battlemages form the Shadow Legion. The Legion also makes use of the Phalanx formation, P18 Diamond Formation, P313 Wedge Formation P314 and Shield Walls. The Legions also make use of wardogs, known as Mastiffs.Description of Imperial War Mastiff They further are mighty warriors, no one can defeat them when they march in rows in open fields, however, in the Ashlands and the wilderness, the Dunmer are able to defeat them.Dialogue with Esar-Don Dunsamsi While at war, the Legions do not listen to politicians in regards to battle tactics, instead listening to their own council to win wars.Dialogue with Athyn Sarethi Some sources suggest the fighting strength of the Imperial Legion: The Infernal City mentions that a Legion numbers 5,000 Legionnaires, and given the highest Legion mentioned is the 18th Legion, then the Imperial Legion has at least 115,000 troops when at full strength. Each Legion is further subdivided into cohorts, which are given orders by centurions, and maniples, which are given orders by legates. Due to the Legion's limited supplies in the field, legion soldiers are tasked to requisition anything they can find. Imperial soldiers have the right to search containers for provisioning items or equipment, but are advised to use discretion and limit what they take, as taking too much would be able to leave a mark on the people who have their food items taken. Soldiers are also advised to pick up on local recipes, so long as they are simple, while gathering supplies. The needs of the Legionnaires differs on their duty, scouts and skirmishers being best fed with roast goat, mages being best fed capon noodle soup, and infantry being best fed with trotter pie. Legion soldiers are also advised to never keep more than one flask of a fine brew with them. Often before a battle or a parade review, Legion soldiers need a bit of courage, which is often provided through alcohol.Basic Provisioning Guide Ranks (Morrowind) , commander of the Deathshead Legion as seen in .]] *Recruit *Spearman *Trooper *Agent *Champion *Knight Errant *Knight Bachelor *Knight Protector *Knight of the Garland *Knight of the Imperial Dragon Ranks (Skyrim) , a female Legate in Skyrim.]] *Auxiliary *Private (mentioned by Captain Aldis) *Quaestor *Praefect *Tribune *Commander *Legate *Captain *General Ranks (Online) *Auxiliary *Private *Sentinel *Legionary *Knight *Praefect *Dreadnaught *Sergeant *Centurion *Major *Tribune *Lieutenant *Legate *Captain *General Ranks with unknown status *Centurion Palace Break-In? *Fort Commander Appearance in Imperial Forts in *Praefect Imperial Condolences Highest Rank *Commander of the Imperial Legion Legion Ranking Stature *Commander of the Imperial Legion *General *Legate *Centurion *Captain *Major *Lieutenant *Tribune *Sergeant *Dreadnaught *Praefect *Knight *Quaestor *Evocatus *Legionary *Sentinel *Private *Auxiliary Types of soldiers in the Legion The Legion uses a variety of soldiers, which consist of the following units, light and heavy cavalry, heavily armored knights, berserkers, skirmishers, archers, scouts, pikemen, troopers and foot knights.Manual of ArmsManual of Armor The Legion also uses Battlemages, artillery, and levies.Report: Disaster at Ionith''Intro of The Doors of OblivionCatapults seen during the Skyrim Civil WarThe appearance of Siege Catapults in P91Dialogue with Rorik As well as rams.The appearance of Siege Engines in During the Third Era, Imperial Battlemages also used Dragons, but it is unknown if the Legion still has any Dragons remaining.Starlover's Log'' Officers of the Imperial Legion Commander of the Imperial Legion The highest achievable rank, appointed by the Emperor/Empress. This rank commands every officer and legionnaire in the Imperial legion.Gray Fox, Man or Myth? They take orders directly from the Emperor. There can only be one Commander at a time.Adamus Phillida Slain! General One of the highest achieveable ranks in the legion. Generals carry out the duties assigned to them by stated ranks. Under normal circumstances, a General commands one Legion,The Deathshead Legion was commanded by General DariusThe Blackwater WarMinutes of the Elder Council Yours for the Taking! however, a General is also able to command several Legions at a time.The Blackwater War, Volume VIIThe Great War Captain Captains are the commanding officers of town garrisons,Events of "Unbound" and train recruits.Report: Quality of Recruits They are superiors to Legion Lieutenants,Dialogue with Captain Wardush and answer to Legion Centurions. Legate Legates are the right hand to the Captains of the Imperial Legion, carrying out tasks and duties presented by the generals. As well as acting as an extra set of hands. They also command maniples of a Legion. Lieutenant Lieutenants are tasked with commanding larger groups of soldiersEvents of Scavenging for a Scarab and answer to Legion captains. Field Officers Centurion Imperial Centurions are in charge of the Palace Guard in the Imperial City.Assassination! They also command Imperial Cohorts of a Legion.An Ancient Love Letter Palace Guards Palace Guards are an honor guard and an elite unit of the Imperial Legion. They are tasked with defending the Imperial Palace.Events of Types of arms and armor in the Legion The Legion uses a variety of materials. Light armor is used for scouts, skirmishers, archers and light cavalry. The most common materials for light armor are fur, leather and chainmail armor, which are readily available throughout the Empire. Mithril, elven and glass are considered rare. Heavy armor is used for the frontline infantry, heavy cavalry, foot knights, pikemen, troopers and officers. The most common materials for heavy armor are iron and steel, with dwarven, orcish, ebony and daedric being rare. The Legion uses many materials for their arms, which are listed from cheapest and least desirable, to most expensive and most desirable: iron, steel, silver, dwarven, elven, glass and daedric. Enchanted weapons and armor are also used by the Legion, but since the Mages Guild was used to enchant armor, it is unknown if the Legion still uses enchanted armor. In the event of a crisis behind enemy lines, Legion Soldiers may sell excess materials to noncombatants. These materials must not have a significant military application. The gold required in this manner must be used to secure swift passage back to the Legion that the soldier belongs to.Dialogue with Antonia Gratas Uniforms The armor used by the Legion is different in between many timelines: *In the Legion made use of leather, chain/steel and bronze/gold/dwarven armor. *In the Legion made use of iron, steel, orcish and higher tier heavy armors, most of the Legion made use of Orcish-Imperial armor. They also made use of various light and medium armors. The type of armor usually depended on the rank, location and mission the soldiers were on. *In the Legion made use of a lot of steel and chain armor, while also making use of studded, dragonscale, newtscale, Templar, boiled Netch leather and Silver armors. In Morrowind the Legion's armor looks very similar to that of the Roman Legions. *In the Legion made use of steel plate armor. The armor looked like a combination of medieval armor and Roman armor, though the Imperial Watchmen made use of the Imperial Horseman Helmet, which looked more like a hoplite helmet. The palace guards also had more decorative armor than the normal Legion soldiers. *In the Legion made use of steel plate armor, more similar to the armor in The Elder Scrolls Online than the plate armor in Oblivion. *In the Legions makes use of leather, studded and steel armor. The appearances of the light armors is similar to that of the Roman auxiliaries in border provinces of the Roman Empire. Most of the Legion in Skyrim makes use of the light armors instead of the heavy armor. The soldiers in Skyrim are mostly a militia,Dialogue with Legate Rikke as they largely consist of scouts and skirmishers instead of soldiers meant for full-on combat.Dialogue with Beirand Upon retiring from the Imperial Legion, soldiers are allowed to keep their Legion armor.Dialogue with NevilleDialogue between Skald the Elder and Brina Merilis about Horik Halfhand Types of weapons in the Legion .]] The Imperial Legion mainly uses the Imperial SwordEquipment of Imperial Legion Soldiers in Imperial soldier card art in or Steel SwordsEquipment of Legate RikkeEquipment of Imperial Legion Soldiers in for its army, however the Legion also makes use of some other weapons, such as pikes,The final cutscene of "A Knife in the Dark" in the Imperial Broadsword, the Imperial Shortsword,Equipment of Imperial Legion Soldiers in spears,Septim Guardsman card art in Renowned Legate card art in claymores and the Imperial Bow. In , another Imperial styled weapon is wielded by General Falx Carius. This weapon is Champion's Cudgel, a warhammer which has the symbol of the Empire engraved onto its side. Other Imperial styled weapons also exist in . These weapons are axes, maces, great swords, battle axes, mauls, daggers, and staffs.Equipment of Imperial Legion Soldiers in and The designs for many of the weapons used by the Legion are quite advanced compared to the Roman Military, which is what the Imperial Legion is based on. The Imperial Sword and the Imperial Shortsword both have similar designs. Both swords start off thinner than the end of the blade is. This gives the broadswords greater hacking strength, while the Imperial Shortswords have a greater thrust damage due to how light the blade is. All three Imperial swords possess wooden handles. An advanced design feature that is possessed by all three swords is that on both sides of the weapon a thin strip of metal has been removed. This decreases the weight of the sword while taking away very little durability to the blade. Finally, the Imperial Broadswords and Shortswords have unique blade guards. Instead of having a traditional blade guard that stops a blade upon hitting it, these swords have curved blade guards that cause other blades to slide off and away from the sword and its owner. These technological advantages could very well be a major contributing factor to why the Imperial Legion remained the best fighting force on Tamriel for centuries. Types of siege engines in the Legion The Imperial Legion is known to use four siege machines, the catapult,Events of "Battle for Whiterun (Imperial)"Catapulets seen at the improvised garrison in Card art for Siege Catapult battering ram, trebuchetTrebuchets used by Legion Zero in and ballista.Ballistae used by Legion Zero in Ballistae seen at the improvised garrison in The ballista seen at the Dragonfire Cathedral The Imperial Siege Engine is a card in Legends that has the image of a battering ram. It is manned by an unknown amount of Imperial soldiers, but it has two heavily armored soldiers manning the front of it. Furthermore, it appears to have an armored roof, and its ram consists of a log with a metal spike attached to the end of it.Card art of Imperial Siege Engine During the events of the Skyrim Civil War, the Legion made use of simple wooden catapults. The catapults appeared at the Battle of Windhelm, and were at the Imperial camp to the east of the city. The catapult could be manned by one person.Catapults seen at the Windhelm Military Camp When the catapult is activated, it will fire a projectile. Upon activating it again, a small crank will begin to move and the catapult will be brought back to the firing position to be loaded. The Legion generally uses firepots for their catapults,Ammunition seen at Imperial Catapults during the Skyrim Civil War as well as their trebuchets, though normal boulders are also used as ammunition for catapults. Divisions As of the Fourth Era, average fighting strength of each Legion is comprised of 5,000 Legionnaires. *Legion Zero – involved with Molag Bal's invasion of the Imperial City. Events of *Second Legion – partially stationed in Valenwood which was used to guard Imperial War supplies.Sanctuary: Weapons Report *Third Legion – involved with the Tiber Wars. *Fourth Legion – commanded by Augurius Bucco; fought in the Blackwater War in Black Marsh *Fifth Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Sixth Legion - A Legion station in Craglorn during the 2nd Era. *Seventh Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Eighth Legion – fought during the Great War *Ninth Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Tenth Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir and the Great War. *Twelfth Legion – appears in . *Fourteenth Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Fifteenth Legion - involved with the defending of Orsinium during the Fourth Era. *Seventeenth Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Eighteenth Legion – mentioned nominally in . *Hawkmoth Legion – an Imperial Legion stationed in the city of Ebonheart during the Third Era."Ebonheart" dialogue option in *West Weald Legion – involved with the expansion of Imperial territory into Reaper's March.Yours for the Taking! *Legion of Chorrol – an Imperial Legion situated at the city of Chorrol.Eulogy for Emperor Varen *Deathshead Legion – an Imperial Legion which was located in Gnisis during . The only Legion garrison in Morrowind that didn't have its full strength. **Shadow Legion – the Battlemage division of the Legion.Intro of **Imperial Guard – the elite guard division of the Legion, tasked with the protection of the Emperor and his representatives in the provinces."Imperial Guard" dialogue option in **Diamond Marines – An Imperial Legion that was present at the Blackwater War, near the city-states of Lilmoth and Archon. Forts and Bases The Imperial Legion has secured many strategic locations for their forts to control the vast amounts of land in the Empire. During the events of Online the Legion made use of many different kinds of bases. In Morrowind, the Legion made us of many large forts that were in prime condition. Oddly, the Imperial Legion in Oblivion makes no use of any forts. In the Skyrim Civil War during the events of Skyrim the Legion occupied old forts, many of which were falling apart and had to be repaired using wood defenses. Forts and Bases in Elder Scrolls Online *Bangkorai Garrison *Martyr's Crossing *Nchu Duabthar Threshold, but only during the quest "The Parley" *Old Tower *The Gates of Craglorn *Several large fortifications throughout Cyrodiil *Hallin's Stand *Keeps in Cyrodiil (Formerly) *The Vile Manse The Legion also had a strong presence in the following cities, Arenthia, Cheydinhal, Dune, Elden Root, Imperial City, Rawl'kha, Satakalaam, Vinedusk Village, and Wayrest. Forts and Bases in Morrowind *Moonmoth Legion Fort *Fort Pelagiad *Hawkmoth Legion Garrison *Buckmoth Legion Fort *Fort Firemoth *Fort Frostmoth *Fort Darius The Legion in Morrowind also had a strong presence in the cities of Pelagiad, Gnisis, and Mournhold. Forts and Bases in Oblivion The Legion in Cyrodiil had only one base during the events of Oblivion, the Prison District of the Imperial City. The old forts that dot Cyrodiil seem to have no value to the Imperial Legion and they are instead occupied by various bandits and necromancers. Forts and Bases in Skyrim *Castle Dour *Fort Neugrad *Fort Snowhawk *Fort Sungard *Eastmarch Imperial Camp *Rift Imperial Camp *Winterhold Imperial Camp *Pale Imperial Camp The following forts are only under Imperial control if the Last Dragonborn sides with the Legion during the Skyrim Civil War. *Fort Greymoor *Fort Hraggstad *Fort Amol *Fort Dunstad *Fort Greenwall *Fort Kastav Artifacts The Imperial Legion has several artifacts, this is a list of the known artifacts. *Lord's Mail *Chrysamere *Ward of Akavir Commanding ranks for a Legion The Imperial Legion has had multiple different ranks commanding a Legion, the most common one being a General. Normal Commanders *In there is a normal Legion Commander of Legion Zero. Generals *In General Darius commanded the Deathshead Legion. *In the Legion of the West Weald was commanded by a General. *The Second Legion was commanded by a General. *The Third Legion was commanded by a General. *The Legion under the command of General Takar tried to invade Umbriel. *During the Blackwater War, the Fourth Legion was commanded by a General. *In The Eastern Provinces the Legions of Black Marsh and Morrowind are recorded to have been led by Generals. *The Seventh Legion's Captain was led by the Magus General Septima Tharn. Captains *During the Alliance War a Captain commanded a Legion. Legates *During the Great War a Legate commanded the Tenth Legion. Books The following are books related to the Imperial Legion: *''Centurion's Signet'' – A note regarding the first Orc to become a Legion centurion and Orcish honor. *''The Great War'' – A book detailing the war between the Third Aldmeri Dominion and the Third Empire in the Fourth Era. *''Ordo Legionis'' – An introduction to the Imperial Legion. *''Manual of Armor'' – A book detailing which kinds of armor should be reserved for which Legion soldiers. *''Manual of Arms'' – A book detailing the weaponry used by part of the Legion. *''Letter to the Grand Marshall of the Imperial Legion'' – A letter to the Grand Marshall regarding the invasion of the Battlespire. *''The Blackwater War'' – A 7 volume book series regarding the invasion of Black Marsh by the Second Empire. *''On Morrowind'' – A book detailing the conquering of Morrowind. *''The Butcher of Bravil'' – A journal of a Legion Captain detailing why she and her Legion massacred the population of Bravil during the Alliance War. *''The Wolf and the Dragon'' – A book about Kvatch defending itself against numerous invasion attempts by Anvil. *''The Founding of Southpoint'' – A book about Governor Zantonius of Southpoint and his deeds in the Legion. *''Basic Provisioning Guide'' – A book detailing how Imperial Soldiers should gather provisions. *''Eulogy for Emperor Varen'' – A note by Abnur Tharn celebrating the victory of Emperor Varen Aquilarios over Emperor Leovic. *''The Holds of Skyrim'' – An introduction to the province of Skyrim, meant for use by Legion officers from Cyrodiil. *''Report: Disaster at Ionith'' – A book detailing the invasion of Akavir under the command of Emperor Uriel Septim V. *''Ice and Chitin'' – An account of how a Legion commander was able to escape from a Nordic ambush during the Tiber Wars. *''The Battle of Sancre Tor'' – A book detailing how the Imperial General Talos was able to achieve victory against a Nord-Breton alliance in the battle of Sancre Tor. *''Yours for the Taking!'' – A pamphlet used by the West Weald Legion to justify an Imperial invasion of the Arenthian Vale, as decreed by the Count of Skingrad and the Elder Council. *''Second Cohort Orders'' – The orders for the Second Cohort of the Seventh Legion which conquered part of Bangkorai during the Alliance War. *''Eyewitness to the Wall'' – A journal regarding the rebellion of the Second Legion, led Varen Aquilarios, against the Longhouse Emperors. *''The Fall and Rise of Reman's Bluff'' – A book describing the Legion's deeds and needs located at Reman's Bluff during the First Era. *''Arx Corinium — First Seed Report'' – An Imperial report describing the failure of a Legion fort in Black Marsh. *''An Ancient Love Letter'' – A love letter written by a member of the Second Legion. *''On the Spirits of the Hel Shira'' – A letter to Septima Tharn, informing her that a Legion member has learned how to control the spirits of Hel Shira. *''Septima Tharn's Leadership Maxims'' – A book describing how the important figures of the Imperial Legions should behave when at war. *''Report: Quality of Recruits'' – A book describing the training of people who used to work for the temple, with a request to use these troops as healers instead of normal soldiers. *''Imperial Condolences'' – A letter from the Imperial Legion informing Lu'ah Al-Skaven of her husband's death for the Empire. *''Rislav the Righteous'' – A book describing how an Emperor along with his Alessian Army got defeated by the Kings of Skingrad and Kvatch. *''Imperial Recall Orders'' – A military order by Captain Virgilus ordering all men under his command to head to the Imperial City during the Alliance War. *''A Looter's Paradise'' – A book describing how Fort Sphinxmoth became a looter's paradise when its Imperial garrison left. *''Thibaut's Cairn and its History'' – A book about how the Cohort under the command of Thibault of Kvatch became the cause of a crypt being built. *''Cohort Briefing: Arenthia'' – A briefing for the West Weald Legion regarding the invasion of Arenthia. *''The Ivory Lord: A Hero Born, V. 1, V. 2, and V. 3'' – A book series about how a Breton and a band of mercenaries fought Alessian forces. *''Arms and Armor of the Imperial Champion: Hall Steward Longinus Attius'' – A book detailing the arms and armor used by the Imperials, including Third Legion Centurion, Longinus Attius. Gallery Imperial Cult Banner - Morrowind.png|The Imperial Banner as it appears in . TESIV Banner IC.png|The Imperial Banner as it appears in . Reman Banner.png|The Imperial Banner as it appears in . TES Legends - Battle of the Red Ring.png|Imperial Soldiers, as seen in . Imperial Legionnaire.png|An Imperial Soldier, as seen in . Imperial Soldier 1.png|An Imperial Soldier, as seen in . LegionUnit.jpg|An Imperial Legion Captain, three Imperial Legion Soldiers, and two Imperial Legion Archers outside of Fort Sutch, as seen in . Phalanx Exemplar card art.png|An Imperial Phalanx pikeman as seen in Card Art for . Imperial War Horse.jpg|An Imperial War Horse, used by the Imperial Cavalry. Imperial War Mastiff.jpg|An Imperial wardog, the mascot of the Second Legion. Imperial Officer Pack.png|Armors used by Imperial Centurions and Tribunes. Notes Appearances * * ** * * * ** ** * References External links *The Imperial Library has articles on the Imperial Legion Category:Factions Category:Cyrodiilic Legion Category:Imperial Factions Category:Lore: Factions